Unstoppable
by shadyboy
Summary: He was the Yondaime Hokage, Rinnegan or not, that other guy was going to have his butt kicked. After that he would kill the masked bastard.
1. Chapter 1

Flash

I decided to continue this old story of mine. Yes, it is I the FRESH HIMSELF. I messed up a while back, and locked myself out. I gave up, and started new. I did eventually recall the password, and got back in, but it was too late, my motivation dropped.

**IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, THAT's OKAY, BECAUSE ONLY A FEW WOULD KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. IF YOUR LOYAL REVIEW EACH, AND EVERY CHAPTER. HELL GO TO MY MAIN PAGE, AND REVIEW EVERYONE OF MY STORIES, AND CHAPTERS. **

**THIS IS LARRY APPROVED ! I TWISTED A FEW THINGS FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION. THIS ISN't A COPY, IT IS DIFFERENT. UNIQUE.**

•

* * *

Minato Namikaze cracked open his eye lids, they felt heavy. Like as if his body was tired, and not used to moving, but slowly the weakness faded away, and he felt his healthy slowly return. He felt the new Hiarashin seal that was engraved in his mind warm with chakra, it thrummed with power, and stilled. He did it, he finally escaped the Shinigami by becoming one with his jutsu. The mind, and soul were always connected, where the soul went, the mind would follow. He had connected his soul with the Hiarashin seal, a feat he himself had thought impossible.

There were a few things that he noticed as he took in where he awoken at.

He stood across a book store. It had clean windows that displayed a well organized row of books. Second, there were people running everywhere, screaming their heads off, almost like the night Kyuubi attacked. Third, Jiraiya's perverted book was also on display, he could see it clear as day, volume twenty. When Kyuubi attacked the only book out then was the First. A giant a leap ahead of time then.

It must have been years since he died sealing Kyuubi into his baby son. Lastly, his eyes had a tint of purple, and he was dressed in his Jounin uniform, his white cloak wasn't present.

Minato moved his attention to the panicking crowd as he investigated what they were running from.

A man with orange hair was killing people left, and right, his eyes were the strangest sight, they had a metallic look to them, with ripple like patterns as pupils. The man wore a black cloak with red clouds randomly patched on it. Minato drew his kunai causing the man to stop, and notice him as did every other civilian. The man had sensed his movement, as if he was different from the regular ninjas that he had slaughtered.

Minato noticed the ripple like eyes had widen in surprise. It was obvious that the man recognized who he was. Slowly those metallic looking eyes looked down to his tri-tip kunai, and confirmed his suspicions.

Minato simply stared at the person, while civilians started whispering his name, one or two must have recognized him, and called him by his infamous title making others look at him in awe. It was obvious that where he was wasn't Konoha, yet he was the stuff of legends that only a fool would not recognize. He earned every right to be recognized on sight, just like Hashirama Senju, and even Madara Uchiha.

"You are?" questioned Minato with an authoritative tone. His eyes noting all weapons on the man. There wasn't much hidden beside the metallic rods hidden on the man's arms.

"Pein." answered the person, and started to lift his right hand to point at Minato.

To any of the civilians who had decided dying was worth it to see if the Yellow Flash had return. All they saw was that the orange head was lifting his hands before the Yellow Flash was before the man in an instant, and kicking upward toward Pein's chin.

The kick solidly connected, and lifting the man off into the air, his head facing upward as his body rose into the air. Pein's hands pulled out black rod out of his sleeves as he was lifted. Pein caught himself in mid-air, and threw the rods down to keep the blond from following up with anymore attacks, but that idea was brutally crushed when he felt another kick hit him from behind, his attempt to catch a brief break ruined. He was sent crashing down. Once again he tried to use his technique, but found himself kick in the stomach sending him rolling across the village ground he had been destroying.

Pein ruthlessly pulled on his chakra, and desperately activated the jutsu. He needed to understand what was happening, and he couldn't do that if he was being pummeled so many times within five seconds.

**"Shinra Tensei!"**

An invisible force field pushed outward from his body. Anything near him was hit by a monstrous force, and was crushed. Pein calmed himself, and his eyes searched for the blond. The Yondaime Hokage. There was no doubt. He heard of fast, but never did he imagine it to be beyond the speed of god. Mentally he called for back up. His other bodies weren't far away. Hanzo should be prepared to finally confront him, but now this man stood in his way. Someone more dangerous than Hanzo, there was no doubt about who was stronger. Hanzo may have built himself a great reputation, but the Yondaime Hokage was something akin to a god, in his own village or even out in Iwa. The only question Pein wanted answer was how was the man alive.

Pein found the blond standing perfectly calm across the chaos. Every civilian was gone. The Yondaime had removed them all from, and so fast. The man didn't even look winded, no not man this was a god. To think that this was the power of a Hokage. Now he understood why Hashirama Senju's name was always mentioned with fear,and respect just like Madara Uchiha. This was the level of thes Kages who stand out among Kages.

Pein felt his chances of possibly winning rose when he saw his Paths arrived. The Human, Animal, Summoning, Asura, Deva paths arrived.

The Summoning Path wasted no time, and slammed its hands on the ground.

Two giant dogs were summoned, their eyes the same as his own, and started charging toward the Yondaime. The ground shaking, and rumbling with their charge.

Once again The Yondaime simply disappeared, and appeared behind the summoner delivering a kick to the head. The summoner was a female with orange hair that had its eyes roll back as its body was tossed across the destroyed rubbles that were once building. The Deva path attacked the Yondaime quickest with four sharp rods aiming to kill, since it was next to the Summoning Path at that instant.

Kunais passed through empty air as the Yondaime disappeared with a bright flash.

Pein's eyes found the Yondaime standing on a large stone. The blond's hands came together and completed at least twenty five hand-seals in just a second. That was fast. The sunny day suddenly turned a shadowing one causing all the Path's to look up.

Tri tip kunais were coming toward them. Every single kunai was imbued with bright blue chakra, it could probably cut through a brick wall with ease.

Pein looked at the incoming attack. Even if he used his jutsu to push it all away it would only be delaying the inevitable. His paths were to slow. He would have to retreat, and leave his bodies behind before the man realized that he wasn't actually present. He was running away with Konan already, he was running out of Ame as he stood waiting for the kunais. Tobi would understand, he wasn't a match against the Yondaime, and Hanzo might as well be signing his own death warrant once he arrives. Pein smiled at the thought. Hopefully that will be the case, but unlikely Hanzo was too slippery. His thoughts quickly remembered another slippery ninja, Toby was supposed to help him fight Hanzo, but hadn't shown up, or was he running late?

A split second later, and his body along with his paths were cut to pieces. Wind chakra cut them down like swiss cheese.

"That was impressive, but he seem to realize his impending death," said an audacious voice that echoed through the destroyed village.

Minato turned to look at Hanzo who stood atop a still standing statue, ironically it a was of himself. Ame it was, he was in the Rain Village, and he chose a good day to arrive because it wasn't raining. The statue must have been inside one of the homes that was blown away. A platoon of ninjas stood behind Hanzo, they stood in formation, and silent. Minato smiled to Hanzo, "I think that you, and I need to settle a dispute between our two villages, and now might as well be the time we settle it."

Hanzo's posture subtly changed as he became ready to defend, and cockily replied, "What dispute might that be?"

"Your betrayal, the death of Hashirama Senju, and when you trapped the Nidaime in Kumo's territory," replied Minato. He couldn't let such a thing go, he was still Hokage, and as the Yondaime he would end Hanzo's life for his betrayal. Even if he didn't fully understand when he was at, he would finish Hanzo for the past Hokages, and for the Uzumaki clan. The clan that Hanzo indirectly killed off, it was Hanzo who killed the clans top fighters, forcing the clan to retreat where the other villages took the opportunity to finish off the Uzumakis for good.

"I forgot, your wife was an Uzumaki, I suppose you do have an obligation to fight for your deceased wife's family," replied Hanzo with a loud chuckle. He looked down on Minato, "How are you alive, is it the Nidaime's abomination of a jutsu?"

Minato shook his head. He knew the Nidaime's Edo Tensei, but even he wouldn't stoop that low, unless he couldn't accomplish a task himself. It was made by the Nidaime, to bring back the dead, and help guide the future, but Tobirama quickly realized that what he created was a terrible technique, and would plunge the world in darkness if the wrong person got their hands on it.

Hanzo's cocky expression faded when Minato shook his head. It was probably because he knew how to counter the technique.

"I hope you are ready, your death certain," stated Minato, and his purple tinted colored eyes harden.

Hanzo though didn't reveal himself so carelessly, at least not without a plan "B". He was a ninja, and expected the unexpected, even a dead Hokage back to life, but his plan might only work if the Yondaime wasn't informed of the current affair, for all he knew the Yondaime never truly died, but hopefully he wasn't up to date with the world's current affair. "But if you fought me, you would be wasting your time, Konoha does need a powerful leader right now, especially when it looks like it might just go into war."

Minato's eyes narrowed. Hanzo was probably to strong to kill without at least some serious injuries, and he would need time to heal, then rush to Konoha if he fought. He cursed, and hesitantly put away his kunai.

Hanzo smiled when he realized his gamble was working, and continued, "Kumo attempted to kidnap a young Hyuuga Heiress only yesterday, and Konoha coincidentally signed a peace treaty hours before the kidnapping, but fortunately for the girl, and unfortunately Hyuuga Hiashi killed the would be kidnapper, and now Konoha is in the wrong since they killed a Kumo nin who Kumo claim was still Kumo's case if he did indeed attempt to kidnap her, I'm sure you can put together what's going on."

Minato growled, and flashed away. His anger dissipated when he remembered Naruto would be in Konoha. Kushina would punch him if she found out that he had even put Naruto on hold. Konoha had come first once, and he died for it. This time there would be room for leniency, Naruto was going to be first.

* * *

**REVIEW, AND I WILL UPDATE IT WITHIN THE MONTH, A DAMN MONTH, SERIOUSLY THIS IS A NERDYFRESH ORIGINAL IDEA, WHICH YES IS I. I AM GOING TO TAKE IT DOWN OVER THERE AS TO AVOID TWO OF THE SAME STORIES.**


	2. Chapter 2

Flash

* * *

**Okay here is the update. Review Yo. If every one of my followers review I might just update sooner. Tell me what you liked, and what didn't you like.**

* * *

He arrived at Konoha's gate two days after meeting Hanzo. He wasn't known as the Yellow Flash for nothing. All of his older seal marks did not respond. His new hirashin design must have been incompatible with the old seals. He stared at the visible gate from a small tree bush to hide himself. He was certain that Konoha was wary if what Hanzo said was true. He took in a deep breath, and started walking toward the gate. The Sandaime must have come out of his retirement to fill in his position as Hokage, he could tell because the guard's formation was Hiruzen's simple, but effective way. Minato liked to place a single Elite Jounin instead, one with a summon to deliver quick warning, and effectively.

The guards spotted him immediately. There were two of them, Chunins if he had to guest. They must have been kids when he died, because he didn't really recognize them. They rubbed their eyes at first, and then one of them ran back into the village. To report it, no doubt.

Minato walked up to the remaining Chunin. He had bandages wrapped around his nose, and looked very afraid, but ready to fight.

"You got the eye color wrong," said the Chunin, and raised his kunai.

Minato was reminded that his eye color was blue tinted with purple. He chuckled at the Chunin, and blurred passed him. He wouldn't get anywhere by convincing a Chunin. He needed to cause a big fuss, big enough to draw the civilians attention, and bring out Sarutobi, or just storm the tower.

He stood in the busy open street of Konoha seconds later. The Chunin lost behind at the gate. Minato counted the seconds it would take for the Chunin to arrive, but the Chunin didn't arrive, instead several older, and familiar looking kids surrounded him. The civilians who were in the busy street had naturally froze in confusion before they ran, and quickly disappeared.

Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Gai Might, Ebisu, Gekkou Hayate, and even Kakashi. They looked very angry. They had a huge change in fashion except for Gai, but their faces were still the same, only more grown up.

"Really?" muttered Minato in disbelief. He opened his arms out to them, "The Yellow Flash is only worth six Jounins?"

"You picked a terrible day to walk around, and mock Konoha's hero!" growled out Anko. She had kunais out, and Minato could smell the poison on them.

Kakashi streaked across the open street, and his right arm glowing with blue lightning, both his eyes open. One Obito's sharingan, and the other his own.

Minato shook his head, he turned his body to accordingly absorb the impact that would follow, and encased his own hand in concentrated wind chakra. He deftly blocked Kakashi's Raikiri with his bare hand, and chuckled.

Kakashi froze, and stared at him in shock.

Gai kicked away Kakashi's frozen form, and attacked with rapid punches, and kicks. Each and every blow was expertly blocked, and countered.

Kurenai joined the fray. She went through a set of seals for a genjutsu, but Minato shook off the illusion like nothing more than an annoyance. Anko attacked, but she failed miserably, and was hit by one of Gai's kick instead. Hayate, and Ebisu entered the battle royal. They failed also. Minato was too fast, and used their own attack to take each other out. Kakashi was still frozen up.

Minato soon got tired of the young angry Jounins. He blocked another of Gai's kick. "Enough."

Hayate, and Kurenai combined their efforts, and tried to mix in illusion with reality. It didn't work.

"Enough," Minato tried again, and dodged Anko's poisonous snake.

Gai returned with a roundhouse kick. Minato blocked it with minimal effort, but Gai's kick definitely packed a lot of power.

"ENOUGH!" ordered Minato loud, and angry. He didn't have time to deal with them. He needed to see Sarutobi. He stood his full height, and power began rolling off of him.

Kakashi who had been frozen bowed in an instant. Gai dropped onto his knees, when he saw Kakashi bow, and the others followed. Arriving ninjas dropped onto their knees the same.

Minato could see their nervous expressions. They must have realized he was real, he did basically just toyed with them. He looked above the many roof of the houses, and saw more, and more Konoha ninjas arriving. Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouja arrived on one building's roof. Mixed within the crowd was Sarutobi, he stepped forward with a smile.

"You shouldn't put on that air around young inexperience Jounins," said Sarutobi, and dropped onto the street. He was wearing his old Hokage clothes.

"You don't look like you need any convincing of me being well, and alive," questioned Minato with curious eyes. If he was in Hiruzen's shoe, he would be damn worry about now. A dead Hokage back to life would mean instant chaos.

Sarutobi brought out his pipe from his secret pocket, and lit it. He took a deep breath, and chuckled. "The Toads informed me, Jiraiya sent a toad to warn me about you yesterday morning, I thought it was talking crazy, but since here you are here, and you fight just like the you I know, not to mention the exact chakra. There is no doubt that it is you."

Minato remembered that he was tied to the Toads by blood. They would be first to know if he died, and the opposite would also be true. It was convenient in this case.

"Minato! This isn't the Nidaime's Justus is it?" asked Sarutobi, and looking ready to fight should Minato be just a puppet. A small sheen of sweat appearing on his face, he was hiding his fear.

"No," replied Minato with a serious voice, "Nothing like that, I'm back a 100% alive."

Sarutobi relaxed. If Minato could summon a god to do his bidding, then surely he would be able to escape death.

"Konoha! The Yellow Flash is back!" shouted Sarutobi to the hundreds of ninjas who had gathered during their talk. The roof of each building was filled with green vest Jounins, Chunins, and Genins.

There was a deafening cheer. Several of them crying. Civilians soon appeared on the empty street, each rushing to get a look of him. Minato was overwhelmed as Shinobis, and Civilians shouted his name. Cheers echoed through the street, but it wasn't what he was there after, he was there to see one person and one person only.

"Come, there is someone back at the tower waiting for you," said Sarutobi, and started leading him to the tower. His figure disappearing with incredible speed.

Minato followed, and they reached the tower within seconds. Sarutobi led him in. Rows on ninjas guarded the tower, each bowed as he passed through the halls. Once they reached the office Minato looked back at Sarutobi who waited silently beside the door.

The old Hokage gave him a nod. "As you might have guessed, Naruto lives at the orphanage, and thinks he doesn't have any relatives alive, I think you would want to see him before I throw you into the mess I'm in."

Minato opened the door feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt. He took a deep breath, and entered.

Inside was his four year old son. He sat on a large couch, and was softly moving both his legs together as if he was on a swing. He was wearing a pristine white shirt that had the Uzumaki seal on it, and was wearing a small black cargo pants, with sandals. Minato froze as he took in how much his son took after him. The most notable difference between them being Naruto's whiskers. Minato ignored the Chunin who was inside guarding his son, the one that had run off earlier at the gate. It was understandable that his son was guarded, especially if Kumo had just attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga Heiress.

Naruto's small head turned to face him when the door opened. He didn't say anything, and instead continued waiting on the couch.

Minato stepped inside, and slowly neared his son. He smiled softly at Naruto. His son looked up at him with a smile of his own.

"Who are you?" asked little Naruto.

Minato chuckled, and tears threaten to spill, "I'm the Hokage."

"But I thought jiji was Hokage?" asked Naruto with a childish, and confounded look.

"He was, but now I'm back," replied Minato again, and kneeled down to be at eye level with Naruto. Minato noticed papers, and childish drawings on the Hiruzen's desk. He looked back at Naruto, and asked, "What were you doing here?"

Naruto smiled fondly as he had forgotten, "Jiji was showing me how to write again."

Minato couldn't help, but laugh softly at that, and said, "I don't think he'll need to do that anymore."

"Why?" asked Naruto innocently. Wide blue eyes stared at him questioningly.

"Because I'll teach you how read from now on," answered Minato, he leaned forward, and hugged Naruto who hesitantly hugged him back. Minato cried silently as he embraced his son.

"Are you okay?" asked his four year old son worriedly.

"I'm fine Naruto," replied Minato, and let go of his son. He wiped his tears away, and smiled at Naruto who looked at him with more curiosity.

"I need to go home," said Naruto suddenly, and hopped off of the couch. He looked at the Chunin, and held his hand out to be guided back home.

The Chunin didn't move to take his hand, and he was left waiting with his hands out.

Minato softly placed Naruto's hand down, "There is no need to ever go back to that place Naruto, because your dad is here."

The Chunin choked.

Naruto looked up at him, "Where is he?"

"It's me Naruto," replied Minato softly, and watched his son blink several times before he hesitantly walked forward, and hugged him. Minato hugged him back.

"Were you on a mission?" asked Naruto, he was starting to cry.

"Yes," answered Minato, and grimaced as he realized he was lying. He was supposed to be dead, but he hadn't let death stop him, he persevered in the Shinigami's stomach, and escaped it.

"Where's mom?" asked Naruto, and let go. He looked around as if expecting a second person to arrive.

Minato shook his head, "Mom didn't make it Naruto."

"Oh," replied Naruto softly. He didn't know how to react to it, especially since he didn't have anyone to call father or mother, but tears poured out of his eyes seconds later.

The Sandaime entered the office.

Minato lifted Naruto into a hug, and held his crying son. He shook him softly, and walked toward Sarutobi's desk. He took a seat, and continued holding his crying son who was starting to sleep.

"Minato," said Sarutobi with a smile, and walked to the window of the office. He stood with his hands together at his back. "Although I don't know the details of your return, I do not doubt that you are the very same man that stopped Kyuubi, but I must ask you what happened on that night."

"That is something even I still don't fully understand," replied Minato, and made sure Naruto had fallen asleep. "Kushina, and I were attacked moments after Naruto's birth. Your wife, biwako, was first to be killed by the hands of a masked man, and he took Naruto from her. I rescued Naruto, but at the cost of leaving Kushina alone. Kushina was then kidnapped when I took Naruto to safety. When I returned for her, the Kyuubi had been freed, and enslaved by the masked man's sharingan. I fought him, while Kyuubi rampaged, until he retreated when I broke his control over Kyuubi and you know the rest."

The Sandaime rubbed his head, and agreed, "You are right, it doesn't explain much beside the involvement of the Sharingan."

Minato nodded. "The current problem isn't the masked man, but Kumo. Do not fret about the Uchiha being involved, it is very unlikely that they would have known about Kushina being a Jimchuriki."

"You know about Kumo?" asked Sarutobi with a slightly surprised expression.

"When I first awoken, I was within Ame," replied Minato. His fist clenched, "Hanzo appeared there. I would have killed him, but I learned of Konona's predicament, and rushed here."

The Sandaime nodded. He shook his head with a sigh, "I'm glad you came back, maybe now I could figure out a way to handle Kumo without starting war."

Minato looked at his sleeping son, and sighed, "The council, call a meeting, and tell them to prepare for war. By now they should want to know about my return, and would no doubt want to know how, remind them their places, and inform them that I am still Hokage. I will shall rest within your office."

Sarutobi disappeared with a burst of speed.

Minato cuddled his son, and relaxed into the Sandaime's seat. Konona will not be sleeping well for the next month. He noticed Anbus enter his office, and took formation into the shadows. They were guarding him voluntarily. He placed his tri tip kunai on Sarutobi's desk, and closed his eyes. He needed to rest.

"The council requires your presence."

Minato opened his eyes to see the Sandaime standing in front of him. He still had Naruto in his arms who was still sleeping peacefully. He stood up, and made sure not to wake Naruto.

"All of you Anbus within this room show yourselves" called Minato with a serious tone, and made sure not to shout, and wake Naruto.

They appeared. There were six of them, each wearing a type of animal mask.

"Guard my son with your life, if he gets a scratch on him, the culprit had better be dead," warned Minato. He handed Naruto gently to the leader of the squad. The Anbu leader was female, and gently took Naruto with a nod. The rest were frozen by his proclamation that Naruto was his son, but they all saluted silently a moment later.

"Take him to my home," offered Sarutobi, "Have him there until Minato calls for him."

The Anbus disappeared with Naruto.

Minato stared at the empty space where Naruto had been for a moment before he sighed, and checked the Office's closet. He asked Sarutobi, "Do you still have any of my spare clothes?"

"It in there," replied Sarutobi who was staring at the Shodaime, and Nidaime's picture on the walls. "I haven't touch anything in there."

"Found it," stated Minato, and brought out his white coat. He grinned at Sarutobi, "Lets go give them headaches neh?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Just like old times."

"Just like old times," replied Minato, and grabbed Sarutobi's shoulder.

With a Golden Flash they both disappeared at an insane speed.

•••

* * *

The council was busy arguing over which plan should be carried out to stop Kumo, and which shouldn't. The place where this meeting was taking place at was a simple dome like room, wide enough to accommodate hundreds, but it had never been filled to its capacity before. It was only a room for meetings of the influential members of Konoha.

There were many civilian representatives, and clan heads present. The Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, and smaller clans such as Kuruma clan. The clan heads kept silent, and waited for the newly revealed Yondaime Hokage to give the order of what they would do. The civilians as always believed that the Hokage would go with one of their brilliant plans, which in many cases was anything but brilliant.

"I'm sure Yondaime-sama has a plan, and will act accordingly with Sandaime-sama," stated a smart civilian representative.

The other civilians instantly disagreed.

One was quick to reply, an overweight man with black hair, "But Yondaime-sama has only returned, even if Sandaime-sama insist Yondaime-sama will lead it does not mean he has a grasp of the situation yet."

"I lead this village through war before, I'm sure I'm more experience than you lot," said Minato's voice. It echoed through the room, and silencing all argument.

All eyes traveled to the entrance to see the Sandaime, and Yondaime standing there. The door closed behind them, and they walked up to the only seat available. The Hokage seat.

Hiruzen stood, while Minato took the seat.

"That's not at all what I meant Yondaime-sama!" replied the representative with haste, and stayed quiet when Minato didn't reply, and instead received a harsh stare.

The clan heads enjoyed watching the civilian squirm under the Yondaime's gaze.

"Now then!" muttered Minato, and stood his full height, "Kumo wants a war, and the question is do we give it to them?"

Hiashi did not say anything, but everyone knew he would go to war for his daughter the cause of all this. It was just that he knew if they did, thousands would die if he made a selfish decision, and went through with it.

"I say we do it," muttered Fugaku with a big frown.

Minato smirked as he remembered the quick tempered Uchiha. Minato pulled out his knife with a twirl making everyone look at it, and said, "And just how would the Uchiha contribute to this new war if Kumo decides to not heed our warnings?"

Fugaku frowned further, and started contemplating what his clan could do for the surprisingly alive Yondaime, at least his suspicions of the Yondaime being an impostor was wrong. He nodded to himself before replying as he thought of the perfect, and simple role his clan could play, "We can go to the front lines, and counter their main force. With our eyes the majority of the enemy would be overwhelmed by enemies who can predict their movements, and techniques."

"I'll keep that plan in mind," replied Minato, and looked at the rest of the clan heads. "But before this turns into an all out war, I suggest we think about their demands."

"They want the head of the man who killed the would be kidnapper," stated Shikaku Nara with a grim voice.

"Obviously we won't be doing that," replied Minato, and instead placed his Tri-tip kunai on the desk in front of him. He reached into his pocket, and withdrew a letter, he placed it next to the kunai. He looked at all members of the council. "I say we send them our own demands within the coffin they eagerly await!"

Sarutobi chuckled. The rest of the council members nodded.

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Have our Shinobis ready to defend Konoha, if Kumo doesn't heed our warning then they will get war!" ordered Minato.

The civilians quickly shouted out their agreements, and watched Minato, and Sarutobi flash away.

* * *

What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Flash 3

* * *

A tall, and very muscular man with dark skin sat behind a desk that had stacks of paperwork. People would often suspect that the stress must have caused his grey hair, but it was actually his natural hair color.

He was very busy working to finish the paper works when two Kumo Jounins rushed inside his office. They wore the standard Kumo vest, which left one shoulder open. It was more of a armor toga.

He instantly glared at them for barging in, but their shaken expression made him curious of what it was that had them shaken. They looked pale as if they had just seen a ghost.

"It's Konoha!" shouted one of the two. "They replied to our demands!"

Ā narrowed his eyes. Konoha couldn't possibly want war, not when they were so weaken after Kyuubi's rampage.

"Spit it out!" he growled, "What did Konoha say?"

The Jounin who had remained silent answered. "They sent us a coffin, inside it it had their own demands, and the Yellow Flash's infamous weapon."

Ā paused, and slammed his fist into his desk. The desk split into two. The two Jounins jerked back in fear. He turned his back at them, and tried to see Konoha with the Yellow Flash, the picture wasn't looking good for them.

"Konoha must be bluffing, did one of their own master that jutsu? Even so it would make no difference if the fool who learned it isn't physically fast," growled out Ā, and looked back to his two Jounins. "Call everyone for a meeting, and have our spies send in an immediate report, I want to know everything going on inside Konoha even rumors!"

The two Jounins saluted their Kage before rushing off to do as commanded.

Ā then looked down at his broken desk, and rubbed his temple. Samui was going to be mad about the desk, her gift to him, and he smashed it just like that. He could probably play it off. Desk break in half all the time right?

•••

* * *

Minato took a seat within his office. It was pretty dark in the office since it was night, and his candles were barely lighting the room, he would have used the lights, but he wanted some warmth from the fire. The moon was in the middle of the sky, perfectly visible from the window. He eyed his special guest with an intense gaze. His 'guest' didn't bat an eyelash at the intensity of his gaze.

Shimura Danzo stood before him. The man was a veteran ninja who had served Konoha for decades. He lost his right arm, and right eye for Konoha. Minato himself didn't know how exactly Danzo got the injuries, but it was definitely during one of the past wars. The second war maybe, at least during that time. Minato never really knew Danzo until he was Jounin.

Danzo's expressionless face wasn't just emotionless, it was completely detached of life. A dead corpse looking at you wouldn't be much different compared to Danzo's face, beside his very much alive eyes that gave nothing away.

"I don't really mind you know," said Minato slowly, "I don't mind that you go, and kill potential enemies of Konoha."

Danzo remained silent, and stood his ground like a statue.

"I frown upon it, yes," continued Minato, and leaned forward on his desk. "But it doesn't mean I wouldn't do the same if the enemy had the potential to cause serious harm to Konoha."

Danzo's stony expression cracked, and he released a wry smirk. "You are the only Hokage who I can respect."

Minato ignored the comment. He had only said that to see if Danzo was still the same man he knew before he died, and he was. "I would like to thank you Danzo. Sarutobi informed me of your shadows protecting my son when Sarutobi himself could not," said Minato with a serious tone. Minato waited for Danzo's response, when no response was made he continued. "I was painfully made aware that Konoha did not see my son as a hero, and I would like to rectify this."

"And how would you do that?" asked Danzo finally breaking his silence. There were many ways to go about the issue, but he wanted to hear the Yondaime's way.

"I want Konoha to know that Naruto Uzumaki is a Namikaze," stated Minato. Power rolled off of him. His hands clasped together in slight anger. "And I want every civilian, and ninja who have tried to hurt my son dead. As a father I cannot forgive anyone who would harm my child."

"Oh," said Danzo once he realized why the Yondaime had brought up the subject. The Yondaime wanted him to do the dirty job. The merciless slaughter of Konoha's own ninja, and civilian.

"Do this, and I will allow you more free reign inside Konoha," offered Minato. His blue eyes hardening, and the purple tint in them glowing. "I can even enact the Clan Kids program that you had been pushing for before I died."

Danzo stood in silence, before he finally smiled again, and bowed to his Hokage. "Consider it done."

Minato watched the veteran ninja leave the room. He briefly closed his eyes to rest them, and woke up from accidentally dozing off minutes later when his newly appointed secretary knocked.

A Chunin by the name of Yugao Uzuki. She had violet colored hair, and looked just as tired as he was. She already had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Minato on the other hand was used to little sleep, and was able to shove his drowsiness away on command.

"Uchiha Fugaku is here for his appointment," said Yugao informing him of another visitor.

"Send him in," replied Minato, and cracked his neck to get the stiffness out of them.

Yugao nodded, and left.

Fugaku entered the office moments later with a slow pace. Fugaku had a stony expression, an expression that all Uchihas seem to have. Fugaku wore a shirt that had his clan symbol on its back, and Konoha's symbol on the front. The man didn't look happy to be awake in the middle of the night, but he wasn't one to decline an appointment set by the Yondaime himself.

Fugaku stopped several feet away from the desk, and bowed. "How may I serve you Hokage-sama?"

Minato acknowledged Fugaku's greeting with a nod, and continued straight to business. He was tired, and needed to sleep, and to see his son. "Fugkau I hear things have not gone well for your clan."

Fugaku nodded with a noticeable grimace. He didn't try to hide that it greatly bothered even him.

"I called this meeting to assure you that I will personally make sure that the suspicion that your clan has been going through will stop. As an act of faith I will accept members of your clan into Anbu, any Uchiha that wishes to apply can, and will, that is if of course if they qualify," said Minato. He watched as Fugaku's stony gaze turned into a pleased, and relieved expression.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, thank you," said Fugaku, and bowed graciously.

Minato waved it off with a smile, and decided he would make deals with Fugaku at a much later date. He didn't have much else he wanted that they could offer him, but he had needed to stop the obvious tension with the village, and Uchiha first. He couldn't believe Sarutobi had been letting the village rust away, and start to break apart. Clearly even the God of Shinobi had started to lose his touch, the stress keeping him from seeing obvious signs of future problems. The Kyuubi's attack must have left Sarutobi more damaged than he let on, the man did lose his wife after all.

"Go." ordered Minato. He hid his turmoil as he remembered Kushina was also dead. "I need to be alone."

Fugaku noticing the pained expression Minato had quickly nodded, and left. He realized as he left that Minato's wounds were fresh. Kushina's death must have seem like yesterday to Minato if the rumor was true, if Minato had only recently come back from death itself.

Minato sighed, and snapped signal his Anbus to bring him his son. Naruto was adaptable, and had easily adjusted to being taken care of by Anbus. Naruto was awake at midnight, his childish stamina making him something of a parents worst nightmare, but Minato was proud Naruto had Kushina's limitless stamina. Naruto would probably outgrow his phase of staying awake until midnight one day, but until then Minato would take advantage of it, and spend the time training his son useful things he might later need later on in life.

Naruto arrived laughing ten minute later. He was brought in by the Anbu captain. The captain held him in his arms, and slowly placed him down. His son was wearing a blue shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front, and small black cargo pants.

The small four year old looked at his dad with a bright smile. "Dad!"

Minato smiled back with drowsy eyes. He would have to cancel all appointments in the morning, and start adjusting to his son's schedule. "Hello there Naru-chan. Learn anything new today... err night?"

"Owl was showing me how to hold a kunai," replied Naruto, and pulled out a plastic kunai from his small pocket.

Minato smiled again. "Was he?"

"Yes, everyone even played ninja with me," replied the small Naruto ecstatically.

The Anbu Captain stood silently in the background. Minato could see he was embarrassed, but didn't comment, and focused solely on his son.

"Did you hide well enough from them?" asked Minato.

Naruto frowned with a soft shake of his head. His small whiskers slightly changing to express his frown. "No, they always find me."

"I'm not surprised," replied Minato with a laugh. "Keep trying I'm sure you can improve your stealth, maybe I can even show you how to better hide."

Naruto brighten up at that. His whiskers mark rising up foxily. Kushina would definitely be proud of Naruto.

* * *

•••

Minato awoke when the sky was up. It was probably noon, but he didn't care. He was still in the office, he entrusted his sleeping son to the Anbus who returned soon after he awoke, they too had rested, and were adjusting to his schedule.

Minato left, and showered at Sarutobi's home, and was back at work quickly. He still didn't have a house despite being Hokage already. He was having his old house fixed due to it having been smashed, and burned by Kyuubi, but that could take a while. He wouldn't feel secured about it until he placed hundreds of seals around it. Sarutobi would have to tolerate him for a while longer until his house was ready.

The paperwork was relaxing. Minato was probably the only Hokage who liked paperwork. He just liked catching all the suspicious people trying to sneak something by him with complicated words. He used it as a reference, and would know who was sneaky, and untrustworthy, and who was decent enough to keep their position. Minato frowned when he saw how many merchants, and civilian council members tried to steal money from Konoha by asking for extra stipends which would always be well hidden behind a deceivingly nice set of complicated words. Only a lawyer would see through the political deceit, and luckily Minato knew that if he hadn't made it as a ninja, he would have made one of the world's best lawyer. Konoha lawyer that is. He didn't know much of foreign laws, only the basics.

He marked all the would be thieves, and marked them for small interrogations later on. Anbus visiting them with frightening threats should stop their conniving ways. The persistent ones would be handled discreetly afterwards. Konoha didn't need greedy Politician, and Merchants. He could find better use of that money than have it wasted on rich, and greedy fuckers.

Minato read an old paper from the Hyuuga clan, it was probably filed away before he arrived, maybe even before the attempted kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata. The clan elders were asking, no they were demanding that they be granted permission to allow Neji Hyuuga in the academy early. They definitely seem to like the kid, Hizashi's son if Minato remembered correctly. Minato chuckled to himself. He would allow it, if the grumpy higher ups of the Hyuuga clan liked the kid then chances were that the kid must be quite skilled. If Kumo decided to start a war then kids would be accepted in the academy much earlier either way, not that they would ever enter it. He would end the war himself if they did decided to ignore his warning.

Word must have reached Kumo, no the entire world by now. Ame knew first, but since it was a village on lock down they wouldn't have talked to anyone know of his existence. Hanzo would have kept it to himself, but Konoha definitely had spies in it. Sarutobi had been sloppy during his reinstatement, and word definitely reached the world that the Yellow Flash had survived the Kyuubi.

He had released a lie for the civilians of Konoha shortly after his reinstatement. Sarutobi had made the speech for him, but it was enough to convince the civilians. He had been in a coma for three years, and had been secretly recovering for a full year. It was enough for the civilians, and he didn't bother to explain anything to the Jounins, and lower ranking ninjas of Konoha. They were ninjas, and should know better than to demand an answer from him or Sarutobi. Even the elders didn't know the exact details of his return. If he didn't explain it to them, then it was considered a secret. He was Hokage, they answered to him, and he knew it, they knew it, and thus they knew better than to question him.

"Hokage-sama, Nara Shikaku is here with news," said Yugao after softly opening the door looking apprehensive. She looked nervous, probably because she forgot to knock.

"Let him in," replied Minato with an amused smile. Normally he would be strict about who barged in his office, but he could make an exception since she was his secretary.

Nara Skikaku entered moments later looking quiet pleased.

"Good news I take it?" questioned Minato curiously. Shikaku rarely looked pleased.

"Kumo dropped their demand. They no longer want the man who killed the ambassador," replied Shikaku with a victorious smile.

"Ha!" shouted one of the Anus from the shadow.

Minato ignored the victorious shout of his Anbu guard. He could ignore the temporary loss of emotional control due to the great news.

"But they still want something?" questioned Minato. He supposed they did still have to keep their pride, they definitely didn't like looking weak before the world.

"Nothing much," replied Shikaku with a light smile. "They want 80 million yen for the loss of one their ambassador, and would be willing to forgive us for 'our' barbaric act."

Minato chuckled. "The amount could cause a big dent in Konoha's treasury, but I am sure the Daimyo would be more than willing to pay that for us. He has been asking about my return lately, and really wants to get on my good side, this would definitely be a chance for him if I ask nicely."

Shikaku nodded with a surprised expression. Minato always had a way out.

"Let them get away with what little dignity they can," continued Minato with a grin. "My name still weights enough to make people hesitate, and right now that's all I need to maneuver Konoha back to the top."

Shikaku was going to reply, but he paused when he heard cheering from outside the window. He walked to the window, and Hyuuga members were on the roof of the nearest building shouting proudly Minato's infamous nickname. There were civilians cheering on the ground, and regular ninjas behind the Hyuuga shouting the name of their Yondaime proudly.

Minato chuckled from his desk. "Looks like they all received the news to."

Shikaku nodded with a smile. "I'll handle the transaction myself, can't have Kumo trying to pull another one."

"You do that," replied Minato. He still had paper works to finish, and more sneaky merchants to catch.

Shikaku bowed, and left with his shadows swallowing him up.

Minato was left to try, and work quietly, but the cheering was disturbing him.

One of the Anbus had enough, and closed the window. The window blocked off all noise from the outside, and brought peaceful silence.

"Thank you," muttered Minato with a chuckle, and watched the Anbu disappear into the shadows again.

Minato was starting to get into the paperwork when Kakashi finally appeared. Minato stopped working, and smiled. Kakashi was still in shock, his student had been hesitant about visiting him.

"Kakashi," greeted Minato with a soft smile. "Finally decided to greet me?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry Minato-sensei, it was just hard to believe that you're back."

Minato nodded in understanding. He noticed that Kakashi was looking very thin, almost like he hadn't been eating. Kakashi must have been depressed prior to his return.

"Hey Kakashi," started Minato with narrowed eyes. Kakashi perked up subconsciously, he was used to seeing trouble when Minato narrowed his eyes at him. "You haven't been eating well."

It was a statement, and Kakashi quickly grew nervous. His old fear of what his sensei would do to him when he didn't take care of himself resurfaced. He had been forced fed as a child when his father died, and had gotten into a deep depressed state, force fed by Minato himself to.

"No, I have been eating, It's just that I experienced a severe case of chakra exhaustion a month back, and the medic that patched me up had to force more chakra out of my system, and I ended up burning up all the fat I had in reserve," replied Kakashi hastily. "I eat well, promise."

Minato nodded slowly.

•••

* * *

"Hello Sarutobi," greeted Minato with a light smile. "You seem to be doing just fine after I took back the Hokage seat."

Sarutobi had the decency to look embarrassed. "It was a break I truly needed. I aged another decade after taking back the seat."

Minato looked at Sarutobi's face, and grinned mischievously at him. "I don't doubt you."

Sarutobi let out a small laugh, but quickly calmed, and took a seat.

"I take it that you are back due to important matters?" questioned Minato. He pretty much had a handled of everything that was going on now. He had a handle of things the third day after his return.

"First off I am glad that things resolved peacefully with Kumo, I do not think I could have done that," said Sarutobi with a pride. "The years have been catching up with me, and enemy Shinobis no longer fear me."

Minato nodded. Sarutobi had definitely gotten old, but he wouldn't tell the old man that. "But that isn't why you are here?" questioned Minato. Sarutobi wouldn't let something like old age deter him.

"Yes," replied Sarutobi with a deep sigh, and brought up the reason he was visiting. "Homura, and Koharu have been bothering me lately. They have nothing to do after I stepped down, and they my advisors with me. Unlike me who is content to finally enjoy my well earned vacation, they aren't. I need you to do me a favor, and find them something to do."

Minato lightly chuckled at Sarutobi's predicament. "If they wouldn't mind I could have them teach students at the academy. Veteran Shinobis would truly help steer the young kids in the right direction."

Sarutobi wondered if that was a good idea at all. He shook his head, they would manipulate all the kids like puppets, and turn the kids to brainwashed ninjas. He doubted Minato would be pleased to find the Academy students brainwashed.

"Something else, I shudder to think what students trained by them would turn out," murmured Sarutobi with a shiver.

"I have been meaning to start something new. Tell them that I might have something challenging for them if they are up to the task," replied Minato as he thought of the perfect program for two veteran ninjas.

"No children?" asked Sarutobi skeptically.

"None," promised Minato.

Sarutobi nodded, and said his goodbye before leaving Minato alone in the office again with no company but the Anbus.

Things were going smoothly again. His reinstatement was through with, and he was on his way to solving the issues the village had been experiencing. He only had one more goal to accomplish, and that was to take out the masked man, but at the moment he had no idea who the soon to be deadman was. Minato was reminded of the masked man's ability to teleport, and decided he needed to go to Konoha's core defense, and change the seals accordingly to prevent such techniques within Konoha perimeter. He knew a lot about time, and space jutsus, he certainly knew the seals needed to stop the masked man's jutsu. What kind of seal master would he be if he couldn't stop a technique he already seen. He hadn't been prepared last time, but now that he knew the technique, it wouldn't work a second time.

Another thought dawned on him. Hanzo was probably going to do the same against him, and stop all space/time techniques within Ame. Hanzo was a seal master after all, he did learn from Hashirama himself back when they were allies. Knowing Hanzo's paranoia, Ame is going to be covered in seals preventing all space/time techniques, but Hiarashin was different. It traveled through markers, and Hiarashin level two certainly allowed him to teleport without a marker, but it wouldn't work if Hanzo applied the seals to stop him. He only needed level one to defeat Hanzo, level two burned too much chakra to be casually used.

He needed to bring back Jiraiya, and beat the crap out of his old sensei. How dare the pervert shirk his duty as a godfather away, and go traveling everywhere chasing after Orochimaru, and with no result to boot.

•••

Tobi was nervous. Who wouldn't be. After he received news from Nagato, and the failed attempt to kill Hanzo he had become paranoid.

The Yondaime Hokage screwed everything that was planned. There was no way he could defeat the Yellow Flash a second time, scratch that, he didn't defeat him the first time. The first time he retreated, and it was only luck that the Yondaime had been killed sealing the Kyuubi. The man wouldn't fail a second time, the Yellow Flash was too good to fall for the same thing twice.

He needed to think of a plan. One that would keep the Yondaime off his trail until he could bring back the one man capable of killing the Yellow Flash.

He would just have to stay in the shadows until he could reappear, and strike at the perfect time.

•••

* * *

I have a rediculous request for one of you dedicated enough to beta. First off if you are interested in fixing a certain chapter for me go to another author called nerdyfresh, there is a story called Weasel of Darkness. Pm what chapter you will be doing here on shady, in case by chance more than one of you decide to beta, then I can warn you what chapter Is being fixed already.

WEASEL OF DARKNESS is a great story, at least that is what reviewers say, only that it does have plenty of errors.

Hopefullyo you guys can all do one chapter for me, and I can continue it without to much guilt about the grammars. I tried fixing it myself, but I can't do it. I only overlook the errors, because I see no errors.


End file.
